Beg for Forgiveness
by vicious-sky
Summary: What happens when Alucard thinks that Seras' uniform is too short? How will he confront her? This is my first fan fic... well it is the same as on one on aff.net R&R please


I do not own any of the characters of Hellsing, although I wish I did for I would be the happiest girl on the earth drool Alucard

Beg for Forgiveness

"Why is master so disappointed in me all of a sudden?" The strawberry blonde asked herself while she got undressed in the basement bathroom. She hopped in the shower deep in ponder. She thought about all of the things that she could have done to make her master angry with her. She could not think of anything really, except for all of the missions that she had screwed up, but she always thought that her master forgave her for that. She sighed as she washed her hair and body, hoping to feel a little better after this shower. Little did she know that someone was watching her, as he always did. True he had been disappointed with his pet, but he could easily forget about that while she watched her through the walls while she bathed. He enjoyed it when she took the time to wash every inch of her body, but it was starting to make him angry because he could not hold her. Sure, he did not like these new humanistic feelings he was having, but he did not like the huge bulge in his pants either, he really wanted the police girl.

Suddenly the police girl felt like she was being watched. She turned slowly towards the faucet and turned her shower off. She did not understand, but she could have sworn that she felt her master's presence near by. She quickly shook it off because she knew that her master lived downstairs as well, and she could be sensing him in his room or something.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. Alucard chuckled to himself, so she was catching on; maybe he should take his chances with her now. He traveled through the walls until he finally entered her room. Of course, the police girl was still in the bathroom as girls always take a long time. Finally, the police girl walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her. She was about to open the door when she felt something dark behind it.

She slowly opened the door, quite afraid of what might be behind it, only to find her master sitting on her bed.

"Oh hi master, what are you doing in my room?" she asked as she slowly entered.

Her master kept his glare on the floor. "Nothing, just waiting for you to get done with your shower."

"Oh well I'm done, do you need to talk to me about something?" as she shut the door, feeling kind of nervous from being naked in front of her master.

He just stood up and walked over to her slowly, making her feel even more nervous. Once he reached her, he stopped only inches away from her body "There were men talking about you yesterday while we were out a mission."

"What do you mean talking about me?" She asked dumbly as she inched towards the door, away from her master.

"Oh your uniform, how sometimes the top seems too tight, well, what I'm trying to say is that you can see everything, it is rather inappropriate. I just thought I should tell you that the men all say dirty things about you." The truth was, that Alucard was jealous that the other men were interested in HIS pet.

The strawberry blonde thought to herself, it was true sometimes she caught the men looking at her, but she never thought it was because of that. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

The red clad man chucked, "Oh, but you don't have to worry, I don't mind, I rather like your uniform." The police girl looked up at him when he said this. He inched closer to her grinning with his pearly white fangs showing.

Of course, she knew where her master was getting at, and she blushed at the sudden attention that she was getting. "M-Master, I uh… should be getting dressed, I have to practice tonight, you know, hand to hand training and all that kind of stuff."

Alucard didn't listen to her plea for escape, he just pulled her towel down rather quickly and let it pool to her feet. She quickly covered herself, hoping to protect the modesty she thought she had.

"Hands to your side police girl that is a command." The red devil said to her.

She immediately blushed at this and did as her master told her.

"I really don't appreciate it when men talk about MY pet. It really ticks me off." He said as he grabbed one of her breasts.

"Master, I apologize, if you'd like, I'll cover up a little better." Sure, the police girl liked her master's touches, but she was kind of freaking out by his sudden aggression towards her.

"You may still dress like a slut, I will not be punished, I rather enjoy looking at your breasts." He said as he pinched one of her nipples. She tried to slap him away, she didn't understand why her master was being this way.

"HANDS TO YOUR SIDE POLICE GIRL!" Alucard screamed to her. She whimpered and reluctantly followed her master's orders again. He gave her a sort of charming smile and forced her into a bruising kiss. She at first tried to pull away, but seeing that it was her master, she did not dare.

He was rather enjoying feeling as if he was in control of his little pet, and he could feel the strain in his pants build up once again. During the kiss, the police girl felt her master's bulge against her stomach.

Finally, the red devil stopped the kiss and pinched her nipple again. It was beginning to turn a cherry red. He stopped the harassment on her nipples and began to run his gloved hands down her sides.

"MMM Police Girl, look at you, my pet go sit on your bed. She did as she was told, and she felt his eyes on her as she walked to the bed and sat down. "That's a good pet." Alucard said as he shed himself of his jacked and shirt. He tossed them on the table and walked over to his plaything.

She marveled at the sight of her master stripping down in front of her. Gosh, he is gorgeous, the palest skin she had ever seen, and his ebony hair and red eyes didn't help the situation either, she knew what was coming and she was a little scared of her master.

"Police Girl." He said while standing in front of her, "Unbuckle my pants and beg for forgiveness like a pet should."

She turned her head away. "Master I don't know what I did wrong, Sir Integra gave me that uniform, I cant help this, it was her orders for me to wear it."

He became slightly ticked at the nerve of his pet. "Police girl, you will beg your master for his forgiveness, NOW DO IT."

She slightly whimpered and fingered the button of his pants. She unzipped them and they fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and waited for her to pull his boxers down the same way his pants went. Soon enough the boxers were at his ankles. He stepped out of those as well and stepped up to his pet. "Beg me, come on, tell your master that you are sorry." The red devil taunted her.

She grabbed onto her masters shaft lightly as she slid the head into her mouth. At first, she was scared and she just kept it in her mouth doing nothing at all to it, but her head began to bob back and fourth bringing his whole length in and out of her mouth.

Alucard was of course pleased, but he wanted to derive as much pleasure as he could from his little pet. "Is that how you beg for forgiveness? I was sure you could do a little better, don't you want to be on your masters' good side?" She began to lick his shaft taking turns between that and shoving the length in her mouth.

"That's better." He said to her, as he grabbed her head and shoved himself down her throat, finally spilling his seed into her. Of course, she choked, but she managed to keep it down, not wanting to upset her master.

She looked down at her bed very ashamed of herself, she was sure her father would have been ashamed of her too.

The red devil sat next to her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. He could see the shame in her eyes. He only grinned at her and took her lips in another bruising kiss. "Don't cross me again Police Girl, and you will not be punished this way." He said after the kiss.

She nodded her head. She knew that there was no way that she couldn't make her master angry, because another uniform wouldn't be issued till next month, till then she figured that her master would pay her a visit every night.

"Hmmm this should be fun." He said, leaving after getting dressed

Thanks for reading my story, it was the first one I have ever written and posted on the internet. Haha all of the other ones were to prove that I could do it… if you're interested in reading those you can tell me and I'll be more than willing to type those up for yaw. I am surprised that Hellsing has become such a popular anime, I am glad that there are other people in this world that share this passion with me, yaw know Hellsing and stuff. In addition, if you would like for me to continue this story, I do want to put lemons (haha) in it maybe Seras being punished more, haha I just might do that anyways. Well all comments and ideas are welcome if you wish to burn me you may. bye


End file.
